Counting Stars
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: Takes place after S4 finale. When having a birthday celebration on lake, Damon and Elena find their past on the bottom of the lake. What happens when they find the safe that Stefan was locked up in? Will this change everything they thought they got rid of? OC/OOC/RxR current pairings.
1. Preface

The silence of the boarding house was strange, but calming. Elena had just woken up in Damon's bed as usual, and Damon was already in the shower. The sun poured into his room and the warmth of the sun hit Elena's face. This was her life now. She was with Damon, who was kind, caring, arrogant, and self-centered at times. He showed her a side of him that only she got to see.

"_Do you miss him?" Elena asked one night as they lay in bed._

"_Who?" Damon asked._

"_Ric, you seem to be a tad on the downer side since the veil went down." She stated. _

"_More than you know". Damon said. Damon was never one to show his emotions unless it was for her. "I can't drink at the grille without thinking about him. I can't drink period without thinking about him." He would have never admitted that to anyone but her._

"_He left you to take care of the children." Elena smiled. She had heard him tell Ric that when he was back when the veil was lifted._

"_That he did." Damon smirked and kissed her forehead._

Elena heard the water of the shower turn off and heard the creak of another bed in the house. Damon had just gotten out of the shower and Jeremy had just gotten up. Jeremy got to stay one earth while Bonnie sacrificed her life to bring him back to the living. Though Bonnie wanted Jeremy to tell the rest of the group she went to spend the summer with her Mother, he couldn't lie to his friends and above all his sister. It took a while, but Jeremy could still see Bonnie, and the girls still talked through Jeremy sometimes. And well since Elena burnt down the Gilbert house, Jeremy moved in with her and Damon in the boarding house.

"Good Morning sunshine." Damon said with a cocked eyebrow and his towel wrapped around his waist.

"Couldn't wait for me to get up huh?" Elena smirked and he bent down over her and kissed her forehead.

"Nope, I was hoping that you would sleep a little longer and I could make breakfast." Damon said as he walked over to his wardrobe and Elena sat up.

"What's got you in such a good mood, you never want to cook anything that's not pouring blood into a cup." He gave her a look and she went through in her mind if it were a special occasion or not. She couldn't remember. "What?"

He slipped on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "It's June 22." He said simply. Then it hit her. "Happy Birthday Elena." He came over to her again and kissed her temple. "Now that you remember your own birthday get showered and dressed, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Happy Birthday Elena." Jeremy said coming into the kitchen as she was trying to coax answers out of him on what the agenda was for the afternoon. "I'm sleeping over Matt's tonight to house sit since he and Rebecca are going to New York for the weekend." He said and looked to Damon whose eyes were telling him thank you.

"New York huh?" Elena said swallowing her eggs Damon had made.

"Yeah, apparently Matt's summer plans revolve around Rebecca and world traveling this summer. Matt's never been out of this town, and Rebecca's never seen the world without a 'love interest.' Is how he put it."

"Good for him, he deserves it." Elena smiled and looked to Damon then to her brother. "Say Jer, you don't happen to know what Damon has up his sleeve for today do you?"

Jeremy smiled looking up from his toast he was spreading butter and jam on. "I do, but I'm not telling you."

Damon chuckled and Elena huffed in defeat. "Common we're already behind schedule." Damon said and grabbed his jacket and keys. Elena was soon to follow grabbing her bag saying goodbye to Jeremy and shutting the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 1

Damon pulled up to the Lockwood residence and honked the horn. Caroline smirked from the upstairs window and left to go meet them. To Elena, Caroline was away preparing for college and making sure she was set for when she had to leave two months from now. Little had Elena known Caroline was back already and she and Tyler were joining Elena and Damon on their birthday adventure.

Tyler walked out first with a picnic basket in hand and Elena smiled, _Just Tyler? Caroline's not even home?_

"Elena!" Caroline shouted running out from the front door.

"Caroline?" Elena squealed getting out from the car and embraced her best friend. "I thought you were still at the college!"

"I couldn't miss my best friend's 19th birthday!" She insisted. "Plus when Damon called telling me that he had a whole picnic, out doorsie day planned out for you, I couldn't help myself from staying away."

"A picnic huh?" Elena smiled looking at Damon who shot Caroline a daggered look.

"Way to go Blondie." Damon muttered. Tyler walked back up the stairs and locked the front door. They got in the back of Damon's Camaro convertible. Damon drove along the forest lines as Caroline talked their ear off about how pretty the college is and all the plans she already for them.

They pulled up to the lake that had the waterfall fall into it. This was where the Mystic Falls volunteer day was held, this was where just recently Damon fought off a crazed vampire hunter and his best friend Alaric saved him and the cure.

The weather a warm but with a chilly breeze that blew every once and a while. Defiantly a day to go swimming. They all unloaded their things and Elena saw Damon had done some pre-preparations. Laid out was a huge blanket and at each corner was a candle holding it down. Elena looked up at her man and smirked at him. He had a brown paper bag in his hand and his other arm around her waist guiding her to the blanket.

Caroline sat down between Elena and Tyler and Elena between Damon and Caroline. "So what's first?" Tyler asked.

"PRESENTS!" Caroline insisted but then looked to Damon for the approval, since this was in fact his idea and his date. He nodded and she took a box out of the picnic basket Tyler had brought. Elena tore the paper off and lifted the lid. There nestled in cotton was a bracelet with tiny charms on it. "I know it's silly, but there are charms that describe us so far." Caroline smiled.

Elena fumbled with one of them and saw vampire fangs dangling from it. "Cute Care" She laughed. Damon smirked at the irony and she continued to look at it. As Caroline and Elena talked about upcoming college plans and the rest of the charms, Damon and Tyler started to strike up their own conversation.

"Have you heard from Stefan?" Tyler asked.

Damon shook his head, "Not since he left last month."

"Aren't you worried?" Tyler asked

"No news is better than bad news." Damon said simply. Tyler shrugged at that. "Plus, I'm not sure if this was in our contract but he said he would leave town if Elena chose me, or vise versa, no communication maybe a part of it."

Tyler shrugged again as he swigged back a beer. "It's not even noon Tyler." Elena joked.

"I've been up since 4, my body tells me its happy hour." He chided. Caroline smiled to Elena and looked to Tyler. She was happy for the first time in a couple weeks. She was all over this college thing so early to avoid the death of her one true best friend, Bonnie. Her death was harder than thinking Silas killed her mother.

"Mayor Hopkins was going through Bonnie's stuff and found this and Jeremy gave it to me to give to you." Damon said handing Elena a more rectangle flat box. Elena looked into his blue eyes and they were reassuring that there was no joke, there was nothing but love and comfort in his intentions. Elena looked to Caroline who had placed her hand on Elena's knee as a way to show support and love in the passing of their best friend. Elena ran her thumb over the paper that had been indented from the pen Bonnie used to write her name on top of the box, and gently tore the paper, and hesitated on opening the lid. It still smelled like Bonnie, something she clung to. "You don't have to open it now." Damon reassured.

"No, it's okay. I can still talk to Bonnie, but it's just tough you know, she was the rock out of the three of us." She said looking to Caroline who was now misty eyed. Caroline still refused to acknowledge she had passed.

There was a picture of the three of them at graduation. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline dressed in red caps and gowns. She lifted the back and saw the description, _Friendship is a single soul dwelling in three different bodies, Graduation 2013. Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett. _Tears sprung from Elena's eyes and Caroline wrapped her arms around Elena's shoulders. Damon's hand settled itself on her back as a sign that he was there to comfort her. "It's not the same talking to her through Jer." She said mainly talking to Damon who had encountered this experience with her.

"I know." Damon said in a hushed tone.

"It's not fair, if I had just killed Katherine when I got the chance, she never would have fed Jer to Silas, Silas would still be dead, Bonnie would still be alive because she never would have switched her and Jer." Elena said.

"You can't blame yourself." Caroline said. "Things happen for a reason."

Once both Elena and Caroline composed themselves their picnic continued and there were no more tears.

**I know it was short but I'm trying to get this thing off the ground and get on with the big stuff! **

**I love reviews, they make me happy. just saying... **

**thanks,**

**Carrie**


	3. Chapter 2

Caroline and Tyler had left to go walk around the trails and spend time to themselves and give Damon and Elena their own time. Damon took Elena in his arms and kissed her neck. "Did you ever wonder what would have happened to you if Stefan never changed you?" She said.

"No." He said simply. "Why dwell in something that is impossible to happen."

"You dwelled in the thought of us when I was with Stefan."

"That's different."

"How?" Elena asked,

"You already had some conjured feelings that the more we spent time together got bigger, I only knew it was a matter of time once you were changed." Damon said gazing across the lake into the tree

Elena sighed cuddling closer to Damon. The breeze blew and the smell of fresh summer air filled her nostrils. "Come on, let's go swimming." Damon nudged.

"I thought vampires didn't like swimming." Elena smiled remembering when Damon went fishing for her daylight ring.

Damon rolled his eyes "Come on, I'll race you to the top." Elena got up and threw off her t shirt to reveal her bikini top and tore off her shorts and ran to the top, but Damon was already ahead. She zipped around the trees and made it to the top and jumped off the waterfall before Damon.

Elena splashed into the water and once completely submerged opened her eyes. The water was a tad murky but her vampire vision could see through it. At the bottom there wasn't a lot, some old tires, tons of sand, huge boxes and was that a hand? She swam to the surface and Damon crept up behind her grabbing her. Elena screamed bloody murder and Damon laughed. "Damon that's not funny, there's someone down there, I saw a hand!" Caroline and Tyler reappeared after they heard the scream at the forest edge and jumped in and joined them.

"It's probably nothing." He insisted. Elena rolled her eyes and dragged him to where she saw it. When she went back down she couldn't find it. They swam back up and Tyler and Caroline had just joined them.

"Looking for buried treasure?" Tyler joked.

Damon laughed and so did Caroline. "Elena swears she saw a hand."

"Well with the amount of mass murder we had to do over the years." Caroline joked.

Damon shrugged. Tyler popped up from the water gasping for air. "Did you guys see that box?"

They followed Tyler and once Tyler's wolf lungs gave up he swam to the surface as Elena, Caroline and Damon grabbed the box that ended up being a safe.

The three of them couldn't get it until Tyler joined them, even then it slipped and they lost the grip, it landed back into the sand and sand spurred all around it. "We can get it later." Caroline shrugged coming to the surface.

"I want to know what is in it though!" Elena said swimming back down.

"Yeah, its struck my curiosity." Tyler agreed.

"Come on Barbie, you hear Sherlock and Watson, let's go." Damon said rolling his eyes. They tried again and brought it to the surface and swam with it to land.

"Do you smell the faint scent of blood and decomposing skin?" Elena asked still using her new vampire sharp senses.

"Vaguely…" Damon agreed. Tyler spun the knob around and around until it clicked open. They pulled the door open and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Stefan…" Caroline whispered shocked. Everyone was in a state of shock.

Stefan's body was contorted in every which way, his skin was ashen because he was weak, he was starved, obviously and there was a wooden stake in his abdomen. "What the hell?" Damon muttered quickly removing the stake and began scooping water out once reality set in. Obviously this wasn't an accident.

"Caroline grab a bag from our basket." Elena ordered. "He's got to feed human right now." Tyler carefully sat him up and Caroline twisted open the bag once the water in Stefan's lungs and body was coughed up. The blood bag was gone in less than a minute and the veins under his eyes pulsed rapidly.

"Stefan, can you follow my finger." Caroline asked. Caroline was looking into nursing, and was taking a few summer classes when she wasn't trying to prep for September. Stefan followed it but was still weak, and hadn't spoken a word.

"Let's get him home." Elena said.

"I'll pull the car around." Damon said.

"I'll grab our stuff." Tyler said.

"Stefan can you walk?" Caroline asked. Stefan gave a slight nod. His eyes were still in the state of shock. "Grab one side, I'll grab the other."

Elena grabbed his right side, and Caroline his left. He stood from the safe and was a little wobbly. His clothes were torn, tattered, and soaked. "Tyler, toss me the blanket." Elena called. She caught it with her other hand and wrapped it around his body.

"It'll help to change or at least take off his shirt." Caroline said.

"Damon's got a pair of sweats in his trunk." Elena said. Damon pulled up and Tyler grabbed them from the trunk.

"Damon can you help your brother out." Caroline said.

"Home." Stefan said softly, you could barely even hear it.

"Stefan…" Elena said her voice cracking, she was upset at how weak her once love was.

"Home." He repeated.

"I'll meet you guys there, there won't be any room." Tyler said, "I'll stop home grab you a change of clothes Caroline."

"Thanks Ty." She said helping Stefan into the car, the blanket wrapped around him and a towel underneath him. Caroline sat in back, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and Elena up front. Damon pulled away and pulled onto the main road. Elena glanced over to her love; his eyes were full of concern, uncertainty, and heartbreak. She took his hand that was on the gear shift and he glanced over to her and his eyes relieved the emotions oh so slightly. Everything was going to be okay, Stefan would return to normal once he got blood back into his system; or so they thought.

* * *

Hey guys sorry its been soooo long. I actually forgot that i was writing again this summer until i got a review that said UPDATE SOON! and i was like oh yeah. But no worries, i'm currently working on chapter 5 . I've been so busy with work, and i finally got my license. But that is no excuse i know. I'll prob drop another chapter tonight or once i get a couple reviews to know i still have people reading. Thanks guys, hope you like it. :) reviews make me happy.


	4. Chapter 3

Stefan started muttering the word _'shadow' _over and over again throughout the whole car ride and no one could piece together why. They got Stefan to the house and Jeremy was still there, Stefan's eye veins pulsed again as he weakly struggled against Caroline and Damon's grip. "You need to get out." Damon said harshly as they passed him on the couch.

"What the hell happen?" He asked.

"Jer, you have to go, I'll call you as soon I know what is going on, go." Elena said speeding to the table to grab Jeremy's bag and shoved him out the door. "Love you Jer." She slammed the door and speed around Stefan who was being helped up the stairs and opened his room. No one had been in his room since he left.

"We need to get him more blood and a shower. He smells like lake water." Caroline said. Damon and Elena shot her a glance and Elena went down stairs to the cellar to grab bags of blood to bring up to the fridge in the kitchen and grabbed two to go upstairs to Stefan. "Drink one now, and one when you are showered and dressed." Caroline instructed.

"Damon, can you help him, he can barely stand on his own." Elena pleaded. Damon nodded knowing that this was no joke, Stefan was mentally scared and there was no reboot button for this. For all they knew he could have shut off his emotions again and they would have the Ripper on their hands again.

* * *

Damon came down the stairs Stefan-less to where Elena, Tyler and Caroline were standing around the island drinking coffee and tea trying to comprehend their afternoon. "How is he?" Elena asked greeting Damon with a peck on his lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and took the mug Caroline offered him that was full of coffee.

"He's scared of water and the shower, I had to give him a sponge bath." Damon said. "We're vampires for crying out loud, who is afraid of water?"

"Someone who was stuck in a safe of water at the bottoms of the lake for who knows how long." Caroline said.

"I would say at least a month." Elena said. "The veil went down again a month ago, that's when he was leaving, and we haven't heard from him since."

"He had to have been attacked; there was a stake in him." Tyler pointed out.

"He's in bed trying to sleep now." Damon said. "He kept on saying shadow too."

"Maybe his attacker came from the shadows; he left at night, if it happened that night." Elena said.

"Yeah, but who had it out for Stefan?" Tyler added. No one knew, so no one spoke to point out the obvious.

"Well isn't this your best birthday ever?" Caroline joked trying to break the silence.

"Yep, finding your ex-boyfriend locked in a safe, on the bottom of a lake, best birthday present ever." Elena said sarcastically. Damon kissed her temple as she took a sip of tea. "I'm going to go change." She said peering down at her bikini. "And I need to call Jer." She added.

* * *

Elena changed into a pair of Damon's sweat pants and a sports bra. She sat down in the chaise lounge and dialed Jeremy's phone.

"Elena, what's going on?" He asked as he picked up. Elena explained to him the story of the safe on the bottom of the lake, and how he should stay at Matt's for a little. The last thing Stefan needed was to fight the urge to feed from a pulsing vein. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine Jer, I'm just worried about Damon, he's never seen his brother like this, and I'm not sure if having Stefan in the state he is in, if Damon is worried I'd go running back to him."

"Okay, well is there anything I can help with?" He asked.

"See if anyone on the other side knows something." Elena joked.

"I'll see what I can do." Jeremy said seriously.

"No Jer, seriously, don't worry yourself, Stefan will be okay." Elena said, trying to convince not only Jeremy, but herself as well.

"NO SHADOWS!" Stefan screamed from his room.

"Jer I got to go." Elena said hanging up, _"I got it." _She said to the air, knowing Damon, Caroline and Tyler could hear her. She threw on her juicy couture sweatshirt Jeremy got her for her birthday and walked into his room. Stefan was tossing and turning half asleep half conscience. She grabbed a cool wet wash cloth from his bathroom and sat on the edge of his bed "You're going to be okay." She wiped the sweat from his brow and moved his hair up from his forehead.

"Shadow." He whispered.

"Shhh… Stefan, try to rest." Elena whispered. He muttered shadow once more and closed his eyes. Elena continued to dab his forehead until he fell asleep. She felt as if she were his mother; her mother had done the same to her and Jeremy when they were sick. She squeezed the rag in the sink and hung it up to dry. She crept out the door and down the stairs.

"How is he?" Caroline asked.

"He's scared of something about shadows." Elena said.

Elena's phone buzzed in her jacket pocket and sat on the arm of the couch next to where Damon was sitting. His arm wrapped around her as she scrolled to find the new message from Jeremy.

J: Ric saw something but can't tell me much

E: What'd he say?

J: The shadow he keeps repeating means s_hadow self _aka dopplegänger but the worst of the original person.

E: Thanks Jer, let us know if you find anything else.

"You don't think Katherine did this?" Tyler asked.

"Katherine left town as soon as she woke up to find Stefan or Elijah, she was in the midst of trying to kill me and transitioning when Stefan was burying the body and leaving." Elena said.

"Are there more dooplegängers around?" Caroline asked.

No one knew, so no one spoke. "I'm going to get some air." Damon said getting up, he grabbed his keys, and jacket.

"Going to the grille?" Elena asked.

"Probably." He muttered.

"Bring home food?" She suggested. She got up to get him at the door "I love you." She said in a demanding, reassuring voice.

"I love you too." He said, "Let me know if he gets out of hand." He kissed her lips and left. Elena shut the door softly behind him and turned toward the rest of the house with her back to the door and slid down to the floor with not a tear in sight. _What the hell happen today?_

* * *

Hey guys! here is chp 3. I'm working on 6 still, got a bit of writers block but I'll be fine. Tell me wht you guys wan t to see for this story. it might be a little early but it'll help me out a lot. My summer ended today because until school starts for me (sept 4) i will be working everyday! So time will be limited but your review kind of remind me that i have to work o this story and make people happy. and writing makes me happy and relaxed as well. So help me out a bit. i am open to **friendly** criticism and suggestions. Ok i am going to switch windows and write now so review and stay tuned for chp 4 (which should be posted tonight if i get enough reviews) love you guys, Carrie


	5. Chapter 4

Caroline and Tyler left shortly after Damon, and Elena was on her own. Elena sat down with a glass of Damon's bourbon and looked over one of the magazine subscriptions they had been receiving. Stefan was talking in his sleep but nothing but mumbles. The clock struck midnight and the chime in the clock went off. Elena finished off her drink and threw the magazine on the coffee table. Leaving the glass on the table, she walked upstairs and checked on Stefan before going to bed since clearly Damon wasn't coming home anytime soon. The sheets were thrown every which way and Stefan was breathing heavy. "No, no, NO!" Stefan darted up and Elena shrunk back toward the door.

"Stefan…" Elena whispered.

"Lena." He muttered falling back into his bed. Elena carefully walked toward him. "What's wrong with me?" He whispered.

"Nothing Stefan, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you" Elena smiled, trying to bring light into the situation. She got up and grabbed his washcloth and wet it again. She sat on the edge of his bed as he lay face up she patted his face and wiped away the sweat. All he did was look at her features and try to say something but nothing came out. "Do you remember what happen?"

Stefan remained quiet. "Was there a dopplegänger there with you Stefan when you dumped the body?" She asked softly. He thought about it and nodded. "Good, that's a good start, who was it?"

"Me." Was all he said.

"Right, and who else."

"Just me." He said and turned over away from her, he was frustrated. "Go away." He whispered.

"Alright, we'll try again tomorrow." Elena said as she heard Damon come through the door and started to the kitchen with food she smelled as soon as he walked in. "Did you want something to eat?" She asked Stefan.

He didn't answer. Elena frowned and left his room shutting the door. Throwing her hair up in a bun she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Damon turned to her and gave her a concerned smile. "Bring back anything good?" She asked kissing his lips. His lips were warm and soft, but his breath reeked of alcohol. Elena pulled away and looked him over. He wasn't drunk, which wasn't unheard of. Since she and Damon had gotten together, he'd go to the grille but he didn't come home drunk like he had when she and Stefan were together.

"I think April packed Chicken Alfrado for you and a burger for me." Damon said. "Rare of course." Damon gave one of his crooked smiled.

Elena giggled and grabbed her pasta dish. "Have fun at the grille?" She asked

Damon shrugged, "Same old same old, nothing new, just a bunch of tourists looking at the local colleges and stopped by to see the historic Mystic Falls." Damon shrugged and bit into his burger.

Elena took off the lid to her container and sat down at the island next to Damon. "How is he doing?" Damon asked as she took a bite.

"He said that there was someone else with him and when I ask him who, he said it was himself." Elena said covering her food filled mouth but still talking.

"Why is he so disoriented?" Damon asked irritated. "He's a vampire for crying out loud. He is supposed to take some blood and be back in tip top shape."

"I'm no Witch Doctor, but I'm pretty sure he is in a traumatic place right now. Anyone's worst fear is to die in a small place where you are drowning and there's no way to make it better, and on top of that if we are correct as to when it happened he had just been run out of town by us, and Lexi had just left _again._" Elena said trying to show Damon that his brother was hurting.

"Sometimes he is so human…" Damon spat irritated.

"What's wrong with that?" Elena asked offended Elena had been human for 18 years, 3 of those years had been with the Salvatores. "Damon he is hurt, he is scared, I know this isn't like him, but give him time, for Christ's sake be supportive, not just for him, but for me too." Elena's voice was raised and irritated.

"Elena, he is not supposed to be hurt, or scared, he's Stefan, he's not supposed to be this way!"

"Damon, are you okay?" Elena had the slightest feeling Damon was hurt and scared.

"No Elena, I'm not okay!" Damon said. "I _hate_ not knowing!"

"Knowing what Damon?"

"What happen to my baby brother!" Damon had his new found respect for Stefan when he came through on his promise with Elena and making sure no toes were stepped on when she chose one of them. "I can't help that this is my fault."

"Damon this is _not_ your fault." Elena said sternly. "Do not blame yourself!" Elena said harder and more crushing with each word.

"If I just had him stay! It wouldn't have been a big deal, we would have gotten our own place, let him stay here. If I went with him to dump the body." Damon said drifting off in his own head.

"Damon… stop, please." Elena pleaded.

"And do what Elena, pretend that everything is okay?"

"DAMON EVERYTHING IS OKAY!" Elena shouted trying to get her point across. "DAMON!" He look at her this time. "STEFAN IS SAFE AND IN OUR CARE! HE WILL BE OKAY!"

"Stop…" a weak voice said from the entry way.

"Stefan." Damon muttered.

"Did we wake you?" Elena asked in a calm voice.

"Just stop." Stefan begged. Stefan was still a little paler than normal, he was hungry, tired and emotionally drained. Trying to sleep while his brother and girlfriend were arguing over him was hard, he was wedging a gap in their relationship and he felt guilty about it.

"Here, come sit down brother." Damon said guiding his brother to the stool he was sitting at.

"Get off me." Stefan muttered moving his arms away from Damon's grip. "I'm not a child."

"No you're not, but you are sick Stefan, you need to let us help you." Elena pleaded.

"All I'm doing is hurting you guys." He said.

"Nonsense, we are stronger and closer than ever." Damon smiled wiggling his eye brows.

Elena looked at him with rolling eyes, and looked to Stefan, "Hungry?"

"B positive please." He muttered. "No pun intended."

"Coming right up." Elena nodded with a smile and went downstairs leaving Damon and Stefan alone.

It started out as a staring contest, but then Damon cracked first. "Are you alright Brother?"

"No, I don't remember anything… well I do but it's hazy and foggy." Stefan said. "And I heard what you said."

"Figures." Damon muttered

"It's not your fault." Stefan said. "Whoever did this is responsible."

"We're going to find them brother." Damon vowed.

"I know Damon, we always do." Stefan agreed. It was then decided it was Damon's life mission at the moment to figure out who did this to his brother.


	6. Chapter 5

Weeks passed and Damon and Elena were drifting. Damon's new fascination was trying to piece together the puzzle of what happen with Stefan. Damon and Elena's bedroom walls turned into an atlas, each wall full of maps. The desk and parts of the floor was full of index cards each having a period of time on them. _Elena and Katherine at the school _or _Jeremy brought back_. "Damon come to bed." Elena pleaded.

"In a few…" Damon muttered putting the time line in order again.

The doorbell rang and Elena growled, Stefan was asleep and the last thing she needed was him to wake up and start flipping out. Stefan's mind had gotten farther from recovery; he acted as if he was on steroids and had 'roid rage'. There were times when he would be perfectly fine but then he would start destroying the house, eventually we had to move a mattress into the cellar and leave him there. The doorbell rang again and I smelled human blood. Who was up at 3 in the morning waiting to come to the Salvatore house? Elena opened the door and there was Human Katherine.

"Katherine?" I asked confused. My veins pulse with venom and hatred. "What are you doing here."

"Well, I was coming to see if Stefan was here." Katherine said a bit scared. Look who was the scared lost puppy now. She knew I could kill her in a heartbeat.

"He's not in the best condition right now Katherine." I said.

Damon appeared at the top of the steps. "Elena who is it?"

"Blast from the past, devamped." Elena said with a smile on her face. Damon speeded in a blur to Elena's side to see the Petrova girl in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Damon asked

"I want to see Stefan." Katherine pleaded.

"Damon look at her, she is shaking." Elena smirked and looked to her man. "We should really lay off of her."

Damon gave her a look but then laughed instead. "What do you want with Stefan, if you haven't heard, he's not up for visitors."

"Look I know I screwed up yesterday with him but I need to see him and talk to him."

"Yesterday?" Elena asked "Stefan was home all day Katherine."

"No, we were in Vancouver yesterday, we got into a fight and he left me." She said confidently.

"Stefan hasn't left this house in almost a month and half." Damon said.

"NO, WE ARE TOGETHER AND GOT IN A FIGHT!" Katherine hollered.

"Watch yourself, Stefan is asleep!" Elena spat and grabbed her arm with a fierce grip.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow" Katherine shrieked and Elena threw her onto the couch.

"What is going on!" Damon asked somewhat furious.

"When I woke up and started to wander the streets, Stefan saw me and we went to Vancouver together." Katherine said.

"Liar."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Stefan was locked up in a safe and thrown into the lake that night."

"That's a good one, did you think of that one yourself Elena?" Katherine laughed mockingly.

Damon and Elena explained to her everything that they know would have happened that night of Stefan's accident. "Then who was I with?"

"I don't know but, if Stefan was supposed to dispose of Silas, where is Silas now?" Elena asked, she was surprised the thought never occurred to her earlier. "I need to talk to Bonnie." Elena said.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked as he watched his girl grab her jacket and slip on her boots.

"I have to talk to Jer and Bon." Elena said, "Don't let her leave." She closed the door to the house

* * *

Elena sat on the couch where Jeremy was playing Xbox next to her. "Can you focus please?" Elena said exasperated. She was beyond the point of exhaustion and needed to get some rest.

"Look, I told you Bonnie said she didn't see anything and even if she did she wouldn't be allowed to tell you." Jeremy said for the hundredth time.

Elena looked at her phone that was vibrating next to her, Damon's picture popped up and she answered with a tired smile. "Hey, what's up?"

"Did you find anything?" His gruff voice sounded just about as tired as Elena's if not more. Neither of them had had a full night's rest since Stefan was back.

"No, Bonnie claims she didn't see anything and apparently even if she had she can't tell me. It's against the rules or something."

"Alright, we will just have to do this the long way, I've already got a plan, just come home and we will get some sleep." Damon knew that him not going to bed with Elena at night was pulling them apart. He could feel it. They hadn't had 'fun' since the night before her birthday.

"Is Katherine still there?" Elena questioned.

"Yes, but all a part of the plan." Damon reassured. "She's staying in the best room in the house."

"What the dungeon in the basement?" Elena laughed

"Yup." Damon said popping his "P".

"Alright, I'll be home soon." Elena said.

"I'll be waiting." Damon said in a husky sexy voice.

Elena hung up and looked to her brother. "Are you okay Jeremy?" He had stopped his game while she was on the phone with Damon.

"I just miss you is all." He said becoming sentimental.

"Jeremy, I promise you can come back to live with me and Damon as soon as Stefan is on his feet again, its just too dangerous for you to be in the house with Stefan not under control."

"No, it's not that, I like living with Matt and occasionally Tyler. I just miss when you were human, Mom, Dad and Jenna were around. I think it would be a perfect life if they were back and Bonnie was still around for me and Damon was around for you. You know?"

This picture Jeremy had illustrated of this perfect life was the same picture Elena had been seeing for a couple weeks now. She had made this alternate universe she liked to ponder when she was alone. Damon was too caught up in this Stefan lock up case that it seemed at times he had put their relationship on hold.

Elena's life was perfect in this world; she and Damon were together never forgot about one another. Bonnie and Caroline were still apart of the three amigos, walking, talking and breathing. Bonnie wasn't dead. Jeremy and Bonnie were together and they would go on double dates with her and Damon even if Damon tried to argue his way out of double dates. Even triple date if Caroline and Tyler were there. Mom, Dad and Jenna were still the parental figures. Alaric and Jenna were to be married soon, and life was perfect. Life wasn't screwed up by these immortal creatures that walked the earth.

"Hello? Elena? Earth to Elena?" Jeremy said snapping his fingers in front of her face to get her out of that utopia.

"Sorry Jer, I know how you feel, and I guess you could say that the reason we don't have that life is because it's my fault." Elena said. "If I never got in that fight with Matt and just heard him out that night, Mom and Dad wouldn't have come and gotten in that car and would still be alive. If I had listened to Stefan when he told me to run and don't ever talk to him again, I'd be okay. We'd still have Bonnie, we'd still have Mom, Dad, Jenna, Ric, and Bonnie." A tear sprun from her eyes and Jeremy held her in his arms.

"Elena, life happens for a reason, whether we like it or not, our paths have already been chosen for us. This is our life now, and we're going to be okay." Jeremy said. "None of what has happen to us has been your fault, well except the house that's now ash." He joked. She gave a slight smiled and elbowed him in the ribs harder than usual. He winced and growled.

"I'm not sorry for that one." Elena laughed.

"Go home before Damon comes and rips Matt's door down." He laughed.

"I'm sorry Jer for not being around as much since Mom and Dad died."

"Elena, you are living your life, there is no need to apologize for that." Jeremy said.

"We will go on a family vacation, just the two of us before I go off to college." Elena promised as she gathered her things to leave.

"I'll hold you too it." Jeremy joked and Elena walked out the door and into her car.

* * *

The drive home was uneventful but when Elena walked through the door of the boarding house Damon was talking to Stefan in the doorway of Her and Damon's room. "You guys need to be on your own." Stefan said, "I'll be out of the house by the end of the week."

"Nonsense." Elena said coming up the stairs and seeing Stefan in the hallway. "You're not well enough to be out of the house and on your own."

"Elena, please, just let me go, I can feel the relationship straining." Stefan said.

"I didn't know this was a A-B-C relationship." Elena said pointing to the three of them. "I thought this was an A-B relationship." Pointing out herself and Damon.

"Stefan, listen to her for once, she's right." Damon said. Elena had noticed the walls were starting to de-clutter of the maps and timelines but then realized that the clutter had made its way into Damon's empty closet walls. She frowned.

"I'm fine, I promise." Stefan said.

"Really?" Elena said with a crooked eyebrow and her voice full of attitude. "If I let Katherine out of the basement and let her sleep in your room for the night, with you in it, you are saying you wouldn't struggle more than you would normally."

Stefan didn't say anything. "Brother I can already see you trying to restrain yourself from killing her now and you are 4 floors away from her now!" Damon said.

"Stefan, go back to bed and get some rest. We'll see you in the morning." Elena said escourting him back to his room like a little child.

"Elena, I'm sorry." He muttered. "I know you're lonely even when he is in the room, that's not what I wanted."

"Stefan, it's not your fault, now get some sleep." Elena said and kissed his cheek goodnight and shut the door behind her. She walked back across the hall to her love in bed and he had a frown on his face.

"You're unhappy." He said simply. She was at times but not all the time, she was pure bliss before this whole drown rat Stefan situation.

"Honestly, I am, at times I am so lonely that I go off into space in my head." Elena said taking off her shirt and grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. "But Damon, now is not the time to work on our relationship, it would be selfish to put us first and Stefan second."

"But we were interrupted, that doesn't make us selfish if we continue where we left off and let this whole mystery go off for a day." Was Damon suggesting putting Stefan on hold for a day to work on us? As much as Elena wanted that, as much as she craved that, she couldn't.

"Richard Whatley once said, A man is called selfish not for pursuing his own good, but for neglecting his neighbor's'" Elena said. "If we become selfish we will fail to get the answers we need for Stefan."

"You read too much." Damon said. Elena shrugged.

"What about for one night, we can put us first, just the night 12 hours max." Damon suggested. Sweet bliss for 12 hours straight? Sounded like a good idea to Elena, but not tonight.

Elena tossed her bra across the room and threw her tank top and sweatpants on. "Tomorrow night, it's a date. Tonight I just want us to go to bed at the same time and I'm dying for some sleep." Damon pouted but didn't say a thing. Elena crawled over to him and kissed his pouty lips. "Tomorrow darling, that's all I ask."

"Your wish is my command." Damon puffed and held her close to his body as they lay under the covers. Elena reached over and hit the light next to her side of the bed. Tomorrow night they would work on them, but for now it was about Stefan, because that was the right thing to do. Sleep consumed Elena's tired body quickly as well as Damon and sure enough they were both sound asleep in each other's arms for the first time in weeks

* * *

**Anyone see the Season 5 trailer? OMG its perfection. Also, i think Julie Plec is one of my readers... lol from the preview I am pretty spot on... ish. on most issues, some you havent read yet. I am hoping that i finish by the time season 5 starts sooo we'll see! Review and I'll post:) -Carrie**


	7. Chapter 6

The sound of tree cracking woke up the couple who lay construed across the bed. "What the hell?" Damon muttered still half asleep. Elena moaned asking what time it was. It was only 7 in the morning. They could hear Katherine still asleep but they couldn't hear Stefan's snores.

They got up and Elena threw on her robe and slippers and Damon just walked into the bathroom in his boxers. They looked out Damon's bathroom window which peered out to the woods behind the boarding house. There was a down tree in back near the shed with Stefan at the bottom where it broke off. "Stefan!" Elena called opening the window. He looked up to the house and saw his brother and Elena in the window. "What the hell is he doing?" Damon muttered. "It's too early for this, let's go back to bed, he can cut down as many trees as he wants, I don't care. If he wants to be a lumber Jack just let him go."

Elena rolled her eyes and took off her rob and threw on her sweatshirt and flip flops. She ran out the kitchen door. "Elena!" Damon called from the window.

Stefan swung an axe the downed tree and split it with one swing, he had his strength back… just not his mental strength. "Stefan what are you doing?" Elena hollered over the second swing in another section of the tree.

"Building a house." Stefan said.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked. Stefan swung the axe into the ground and leaned up against it.

"You guys need to be by yourselves without me around, but you guys don't want me to leave… So I am building a pool house kind of thing." Stefan explained.

"We don't have a pool…" Elena muttered.

"What's he doing?" Damon asked appearing out of thin air.

"Building a pool house for him to stay, so we have the house to ourselves." Elena repeated. "Tell him it's a bad idea."

Damon pondered the thought. "It's not the worst idea in the world Elena." Damon suggested. "We could still check up on him and Jeremy would be able to move back into the guest room."

Elena was still a bit too tired to fight and she trusted Damon when it came to things like this. "Fine, do what you want." She said throwing her hands up and started back toward the house.

* * *

Elena walked into the kitchen through the back door. Katherine was chomping at the bit to get out of the cell. Elena walked over to the fridge and poured herself a glass of blood. Katherine's stomach growled as Elena went down the stairs toward the cell. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Elena greeted snarkily.

Katherine frowned at her and coughed. "Are you a little parched?" Elena asked sarcastically as if she actually cared.

"Yeah…" Katherine muttered.

"Karma's a bitch." Elena snorted and took a drink of her breakfast and walked away up the stairs.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME DOWN HERE!" Katherine shouted.

"My house, my rules!" Elena laughed and slammed the basement door.

Damon's hand was occupied with the same thing has Elena. "How is our guest?" He asked as they walked toward the staircase.

"A little parched apparently."

"You know we actually have to feed her now; we can't starve her out and then just feed her blood last minute right?" Damon said.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm sure as hell not doing it." Elena laughed and started up the stairs leaving Damon to feed the whore in the basement.

* * *

Jeremy came over for the afternoon as well as Caroline and Tyler. They were meeting to discuss how to figure out who this 'other' Stefan was. They watched Stefan build the frame to the house from their seats. "How long as he been out there?" Jeremy asked.

"Since 7 this morning, woke Damon and I up chopping down the trees." Elena sighed.

"Well at least the view isn't too bad." Caroline joked. Stefan was topless and he had a work belt around his waist with cargo shorts on. Elena smirked at Tyler's reaction, "Oh come on you can't say he's ugly right now."

"Where is Damon?" Tyler asked changing the subject.

"Getting the witness." Elena muttered.

"Witness?" Caroline questioned. Just then the door to the basement opened and Damon walked up the stairs with Katherine trailing behind. Damon refused to put the handcuffs on her like Elena suggested. They had to be as nice to her as possible because they needed her to figure out what happen to Stefan.

Damon pointed to a chair for her to sit and sat down next to Elena and whispered in her ear, "7 hours."

Elena smirked and she nudged him. "Okay what's your plan?" She asked referring the question to Damon.

"Where did you two have your fight?" Damon asked directing it to Katherine.

"Vancouver." She muttered.

"What I'm sorry you're going to have to speak up, my hearing is better than it used to be, but not for you." Elena spat.

"Vancouver." Katherine said louder in an actual speaking voice. "Is that better for you?"

"Much." Elena smirked.

"Bitch…" Katherine muttered under her breath.

Elena was about to retort and call her out but Damon's hand reached her arm and pulled her back, "Enough Elena, as much as I love a good dopplegänger cat fight, not now." Elena crossed her arms and sighed. "Where were you guys going after Vancouver?"

"New Orleans to meet up with a group of vampires there."

"Klaus…" Caroline suggested.

"Caroline can you—" Damon got cut off. "Already on it." Caroline said taking out her phone and started to dial.

Everyone sat there silently and listened to the dial tone until that all too familiar voice answered. "Caroline, what a surprise, how is everything in Mystic Falls? Ready to take me up on that offer?"

"Sorry, but that's not why I called." Caroline said as sweetly as possible.

"What can I do for you love?"

"I was wondering if you had seen Stefan lately?"

"Ah yes, the Ripper is back in full swing again, and this time no complications." Klaus said, you could hear it in his voice that he was happy about it.

"Look, I need to speak with you, in person, how fast can you get to Mystic Falls?

"Is everything okay Caroline love?"

"Klaus, please, I can't say much right now, meet me at the Salvatore house tonight, please?" Caroline's voice was desperate, just to convince him to get him here.

"I will be there Caroline, I give you my word." Klaus promised

"Klaus!" Caroline said before he hung up, "Please don't tell anyone, it's imperative that no one knows where you are going."

Caroline turned back to face her group of friends and Katherine on one foot and smiled. "Done." Tyler didn't seem too happy about it. He hated how Caroline had Klaus wrapped around her little finger.

Damon called the meeting over because there was nothing more they could do until they got more information from Klaus. Katherine was escorted to her 5 star living chambers by Caroline and Damon went down later and gave her a cup of Ramen.

* * *

Caroline met Klaus on the outskirts of the Salvatore Estate. Caroline had sent Tyler home because of the past threats and she may have the upper hand when it came to convincing Klaus to do what they needed.

"Caroline is everything alright?" Klaus asked concerned.

The look on Caroline's face was a wounded puppy dog face and it was something Klaus hated to see on his girl. "Klaus, Stefan, isn't the Stefan that you have been hanging out with…" Caroline said.

"You brought me all the way to Mystic Falls just to doubt my judgment on the Ripper?" Klaus asked, his voice starting to become filled with anger.

"Klaus, please, you need to trust me, trust us." Caroline pleaded taking his hand. Klaus started to digress and followed Caroline to the house. Inside Katherine lay a strewn on the couch with Elena on the other side of the room from her, Damon in front and Stefan next to Elena.

"What the…." Klaus muttered laying his eyes on Stefan.

"Klaus, please understand that this is no joke, no prank, no 'I gottcha'." Elena asked.

"What have you done?" Klaus asked. Katherine looked at the hunter's eyes carefully as they swept over her. "Ah I see you have taken in a house guest…" Klaus' eyes met Jeremy's. "Or two."

"Klaus we need you full cooperation on this, you are the King of New Orleans and you are the only one who can help us bring Silas down. They had figured out, it had to be Silas, there was no other person who was capable on mind tricks of the sorts Katherine had experienced.

"Silas, I thought the witch had taken care of it." Klaus spat at the name.

"That's the reason I'm here." Jeremy confirmed.

"Bonnie had taken care of it." Elena pressed, "But she wanted to bring my brother back. She killed herself in the process."

Klaus started putting the pieces back together. "When a witch dies, their spell dies with them and is lifted."

"When everything happen, I was in the midst of putting Silas on the bottom of the Founder's lake, I don't remember much but the next thing I know I was in the safe that was met for his body and water was flowing inside the safe and I couldn't breathe the next. Elena, Damon and Caroline found me on the bottom of the lake and all I could say was shadow and I still don't know why."

"Shadow self, it makes sense." Klaus muttered. Klaus told them the legend of how dopplegängers and shadow selves came to be. The facts of both made sense. Now Klaus was convinced that the Ripper in New Orleans wasn't the original Ripper. The original Ripper was broken and emotionally shattered. Klaus along with the rest of the group was determined to fix Stefan, and maybe he'll even take Stefan under his wing again and together they would rule in New Orleans once more.

* * *

Klaus stayed at his own house that night while everyone else stayed at the Salvatore boarding house. Katherine was put back into the cell she had been staying in, Jeremy let Caroline have the guest room that night and Jeremy was on the couch. Stefan was in and out all night working on the house. When he couldn't sleep he'd go outside. Damon and Elena didn't get their night they wanted, since they had guests in the house with super hearing. "When this is over, we will go somewhere and work on us…" Damon whispered in Elena's ear as she was about to fall asleep. His arm draped itself over her waist and she turned to face him. "There will be time; eternity; to work on us." Elena whispered tiredly, "Thank you." Damon kissed her forehead as she snuggled closer to his chest. Elena fell asleep in Damon's arms safe and sound… for now.


	8. Chapter 7

Damon and Elena slept in until they smelled food from down the stairs. "Good morning." Elena whispered in Damon's ear she gently nibbled his ear and woke him up. Damon opened his eyes with a smile on his face. "Someone is cooking something that smells delicious." Elena whispered.

"That's what happens when you keep a stocked fridge for Jeremy and have guests over." Damon joked.

"Good point." Elena smiled. Damon kissed her forehead and turned to his side propping his head up facing his girl. "What's the plan for today?"

"Well Klaus and I were talking last night over a drink on the porch while Barbie was messing with Katherine, and we are headed to New Orleans tonight to find a witch who can do the same spell Bonnie did."

"Why didn't you tell me last night, I could have started packing last night instead of last minute." Elena scoffed.

Damon looked over her worried faces that were full of aggravation. Elena's eyes met his and she read them loud and clear… She wasn't going, this was a boys trip and she wasn't invited. "Damon, please." She pleaded.

"Elena, it's not safe, you could tip someone off, and maybe even blow it."

"Oh ye of little faith." Elena muttered sitting up on her side of the bed.

Damon pulled her back down and he looked her in the eye, "I know how badass you can be when it comes to fixing things, trust me your little stunt in New York was proof enough, but seriously if I need backup you'll be the first one I call."

"I don't believe this." Elena muttered sitting up again, "Damon I thought we were a team."

"Elena, we are a team, Team Delena all the way, but babe, there is times where there is got to be a Team Kamon." Damon said trying to make it a joke. Elena only gave him the satisfaction of a smirk.

"Fine." Elena mumbled still not happy about it. She got up to get her robe and went downstairs. She heard Damon grumble as she shut the door and started for the stairs.

Caroline and Jeremy were in the kitchen cooking with Katherine at the table handcuffed to her seat. "Good morning sunshine." Caroline smiled.

Elena gave her best friend a hug good morning and grabbed the coffee off the coffee maker. She poured herself a cup and gave Katherine a quick glance over. She was looking down at her plate of food that was getting cold. "Are you going to eat that?"

"You hand cuffed my dominate hand." Katherine said. Elena growled at her and hated that she was still here. Elena walked over and Jeremy threw her the key. Elena bent over to change hands and put her head next to her ear. "You know Damon's going on a trip tonight, and he won't be home to protect you…" Elena muttered menacingly. "Better eat up because it might be your last. Katherine Pierce, revenge is sweet."

"You're not going to touch her while I'm gone, because she is a part of the plan." Damon said coming down the stairs. Elena tightened Katherine cuff that was attached to hand a little tighter than necessary out of frustration. "Ow." Katherine squeaked.

"Suck it up." Elena said pissed off and walked back to her friend and brother. Jeremy gave her a good morning hug handed her a plate of eggs and bacon. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Damon adjust Katherine's handcuff. "You know you used to think this was kinky." Katherine said in her seductive voice.

"Don't push it." Damon muttered. The knife Elena was using to smear the butter on her toast was gripped a little tighter and she threw it toward Katherine's head but Damon caught it. "Elena." Damon said furious.

"I'm done." Elena said and took her plate and another plate out to the back porch. She left everyone in the house and went out to the framed structure that was in the back yard. Stefan sat on a beam looking at papers.

"Hey, Good Morning." Stefan greeted hearing her come closer.

"Hey, I figured you might be a little hungry so I brought you some breakfast." Elena said trying to shake what just happen.

"Katherine driving you insane?" Stefan guessed as he took the plate from Elena.

"No, not Katherine." Elena said sarcastically.

Stefan smiled as he took a bite of his toast. "Damon and Klaus are going to New Orleans tonight." Stefan said.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I was in the meeting last night." Stefan said. "He's doing the right thing."

"I know…" Elena muttered.

"Elena, he knows what he is doing, his plan is fool proof." Stefan reassured. Elena took a bite of bacon and looked at her once love.

"I just can't help but think this might not work, Stefan if he gets hurt… and doesn't come back to me…" Elena sighed. "I don't know what I would do."

"You would keep on living." Stefan said. "When I went on full on Ripper and completely left you to think I died, you kept on living, sure it was difficult but you kept on going."

"It wasn't easy, but at the same time I had Damon."

"And I'm not going anywhere." Stefan said. "You won't let me remember, I'm on Salvatore property arrest." Elena didn't know what to think of this conversation. Was Stefan asking her to let Damon go and go back to him?

Elena didn't really say anything and they ate in silence. "Elena can you come in here please?" Damon called from the house.

Elena looked at Stefan and he shrugged. "Here we go." She mumbled and Stefan chuckled. "Have fun." Elena offered to take his plate and he stuffed the rest of his toast in his mouth and she took his plate.

Elena walked across the yard and into the house. She mentally prepared herself for a lecture, but it never came. She found Damon in the shower and their bed was made. He shut off the water as she sat on the edge of the bottom of the bed and stared at the door until he came out. The door cracked open and Damon stepped out in a towel and nothing else, his typical self.

"When are you leaving?" Elena asked when he didn't say anything at first.

"Klaus should be here any minute." Damon said not amused.

"I thought you said you were leaving tonight?" Elena reminded.

"Well with you acting like a 5 year old to Katherine, I figured it'd be best to get ahead start and come back early." Damon said chastising her.

"I can't help it." Elena said, "After everything she has done to us, to you, to me, to Jeremy!" She listed, "She KILLED Jeremy."

"It was actually Silas who killed Jeremy." Damon pointed out.

"She aided in that murder."

"Point taken." Damon muttered putting on his boxers. "It's no excuse to make the witness, the bait, the key component to the whole Stefan case suffer." Elena didn't say anything. "Caroline is going to be staying with you." Damon said.

"I don't need a babysitter." Elena said.

"She's not for you." Damon said and slipped on a shirt.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Katherine doesn't need a body guard."

"Oh I think she does." Damon said. "I hate her as much as you do, but we need her Elena.." Damon walked over to her and looked her deep in the eyes. "Don't screw it up."

"Fine, she's all Caroline's." Elena said tired of fighting. She stopped Damon from packing and spun him to face her. Her hand rested on his warm freshly showered chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "I promise to try and not kill her."

Damon have his crooked smile, "I love you." He kissed her lips softly and she kissed him back with a little more force than needed. "I promise to come back to you…" He said softly breaking their kiss. "I might be in pieces, but I'll be sure they ship it back here to you."

"That's not funny." Elena said with a small smirk.

"Don't worry, I'm Damon Salvatore for crying out loud, Sherlock is my middle name, and I always arrive home in one piece."

"You came home one night looking like Swiss cheese because someone stabbed you." Elena reminded.

Damon rolled his eyes and brushed it aside. "You're defeating the point and ruining my romantic gesture." Damon said.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Damon Salvatore be romantic?" Elena joked. Damon smirked and grabbed Elena and tossed her on the bed playfully. He hovered over her and kissed her intensely. They stayed there kissing and cuddling until they heard the door creak open.

"Come on Damon, let's go." Klaus' voice boomed throughout the house.

Elena huffed and Damon kissed her again, they walked out to the stairs and Elena held him tight. "I'll call when I can." He promised. Caroline was at the door with Klaus in the front of the door and his car running outside. Elena kissed him once more at the top of the stairs. "Behave." He reminded. Elena nodded, and he continued down the stairs without her. Klaus walked out only saying goodbye to Caroline and Damon grabbed the door and looked at his love once more before shutting the door completely.


End file.
